hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the British wizarding school, located in the Scottish Highlands. It takes students from Great Britain and Ireland. It is a state-owned school funded by the Ministry of Magic. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it was rendered Unplottable. To Muggles, the school looks like an old abandoned castle. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established around the 10th century, Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the Wizarding World, thought other notable schools included Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, the Durmstrang Institute in Scandinavia, and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States. Children with magical abilities are enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. However if the child in question is a Muggle-born, a staff member from the school visits with the child and his or her family in order to inform them of their magical heritage and the existence of the Wizarding World. The school's motto is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (Draco Dormiens Nvnqvam Titillandvs), which, translated from Latin, means "Never tickle a sleeping dragon". Description Hogwarts School, located somewhere in the Highlands of Scotland, consists of the large Hogwarts Castle and extensive school grounds surrounding it, which include sloping lawns, flowerbeds, vegetable patches, as well as a loch (called the Black Lake), a large dense forest (called the Forbidden Forest), several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a full-size Quidditch Pitch. One of the castle's towers holds an owlery, which houses all the owls owned by the school and by students. The castle is set upon huge rocks above a magnificent lake, known as the Great Lake. Its three highest towers are the Astronomy, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor Towers. The castle's 142 staircases are known to change position. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years, such as self-regeneration after the Battle of Hogwarts. It should be noted that some rooms in the school tend to "move around," as do the steps on the Grand Staircase. Albus Dumbledore once noted that even he did not know all of Hogwarts' secrets. The castle has been around for centuries, and consequently has a long history of ancient magic. The school has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Muggle to it as the school; rather they see only ruins and several warnings of danger. Witches and wizards cannot Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts grounds, except for when the Headmaster lifts the enchantment, whether only in certain areas or for the entire campus, so as to make the school less vulnerable when it serves the headmaster to allow Apparition. Electricity and electronic devices are not found at Hogwarts. Due to the high levels of magic, Muggle substitutes for magic, such as computers, radar and electricity, "go haywire" around Hogwarts. Radios, however, are an exception as they are not powered by electricity, but by magic. History Early history Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D. by four of the greatest wizards and witches of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity, and wanted to admit only pure-blood students. He felt pure-blooded students deserved to learn magic, and those of other ancestry such as Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, were unworthy. The other three founders all disagreed, especially Gryffindor. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets. He foretold that only his own heir would be able to open it once he or she arrived at the school, and the heir would unleash a murderous basilisk living inside to purge the school of all Muggle-born students. Middle history Hundred years after the school was founded, the Triwizard Tournament was established as an interscholastic competition between three of the most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons (France), and Durmstrang (An undetermined Northern European country). This tournament was considered the best way for wizards and witches of different nationalities to meet and socialise. The tournament continued for six centuries, until the death toll became too high. The tournament was discontinued until 1994. Recent history 1920s On 29 November 1926, the Daily Prophet reported that security had to be increased at Hogwarts in response to the growing threat of Gellert Grindelwald's impact on the Global Wwizarding war. Measures included Headmaster, Armando Dippet holding an emergency meeting with worried parents and students being sent home early. Both Torquil Travers and Newton Scamander came here in 1927 to seek out the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Albus Dumbledore.